Accidental Stimulation
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Sometimes the most pleasurable things can all start with an honest accident. PWP.Written for Once Upon a Time Femslash Kink Meme Prompt: Accidental Stimulation (preferably them having no sexual relationship beforehand)


**Prompt:** Accidental Stimulation  
(preferably them having no sexual relationship beforehand)

**A/N2: Bam! First Swan Queen ever! I had no beta, I may have added a scene in there after I wrote a scene after it so it may not flow as smoothly. Anyways Enjoy!**

It was strange for everyone who was at the small get together, party as it was dubbed by the ever eloquent Emma, but it was an excuse for her to get a few drinks in and kill her stress. Everyone followed their savior and Regina sat slightly away from the larger group of people and too sipped on her own drink; it started as just a glass of wine and some how along the way turned into vodka and cranberry.

Of course you give a previous evil queen something to drink and things are bound to become rather interesting on all fronts. A few snide remarks thrown at the dog, Red, who was practically humping the leg of that beast lover, Belle, and Emma sidled right up to her to run interference.

"Really Miss Swan I don't need a babysitter I am quite capable of handling myself."

The alcohol was already taking affect in the blonde, but she had a level enough mind to know that leaving the woman to her own devises in a room full of people she pretty much despised would not have a good outcome. "I'm sure you are, but I'm not sure anyone else can handle you."

"And you think you'll be able to handle me?" A single dark brow raised in challenge as she took another, only slightly unsteady, drink from her glass.

"I'm positive I'll be able to handle you…your highness." She tacked on the title just to annoy the woman earning her a heated glare from the former evil queen.

It brought a silence to the two of them as a few more drinks had them in a conversation Emma gesticulating wildly with her hands to get her point across. "Regina, you can't honestly think that vanilla is the best flavor of ice cream come on" she rolled her eyes at the woman next to her as if the conversation they were having was not completely ridiculous.

"It is because vanilla is clearly the superior flavor. It is natural and easier on the palate than…what was it? Rocky Lane?"

Emma actually snorted at the name causing her to move a bit making the full glass alcohol she held in her hand tip forward and down the front of Regina's dress. Emma froze as did Regina as they both looked down the mayor's now wet front and Regina was thankful that she was wearing black. Emma on the other hand could not hold her laughter back and began laughing once again snorting a few times which only brought on more laughter from the slightly inebriated blonde.

"Miss Swan, this is highly unamusing.".

"It's not that it's just that I never thought I would get you wet." Her comment spurned on another bout of laughter for herself.

Her brash words caused a light blush to color the olive woman's skin as she frowned down at herself. "This is your fault you blithering oaf! Not to mention how uncomfortable it feels."

Emma stops and looks at the woman sitting next to her looking rather uncomfortable and it finally makes it into her mind that she just poured a drink down a woman's dress and she feels horrible. She quickly grabs a wad of napkins that are conveniently close to the pair and begins to whip the front of the woman's dress. "Oh, Regina I am so sorry. It was an accident; I'll pay for the dry cleaner or whatever." She says as she continues to use napkins to soak up the liquid rubbing her hand over the woman's chest and stomach causing a rush of tingling to run through the dark haired woman's body.

"Really Miss Swan that is unnecessary" she says in a slightly husky voice as she tries to bat Emma's whipping hand away from her body, but the blonde doesn't seem to be taking the hint and continues grabbing another large handful of napkins dumping the others on the small table beside the two her hands rubbing over Regina's now sensitive breasts and front before patting over lap.

Again Regina tries to stop the blonde her body is already tingling and her breathing has become slightly labored she can feel the moisture that has gathered between her legs and it has nothing to do with the drink that was spilled on her and all to do with that groping hand. "I can't imagine how inappropriate this must look." She practically croaks the words out

Emma's eyes snap up at hearing the sound of the woman's voice and her hand stalls in whipping over the woman's lap. Blonde brows are scrunched in both confusion and concern as she tries to decipher the woman's meaning. Her mind focuses back on her task and she whips the woman's lap again, it has to be uncomfortable to be sitting there wet like that, but her eyes do not leave that of the brown she had been focusing on. And as her hand whips trying to soak up the wetness from the material of the black dress she sees it those dark eyes darkening to almost pitch black and the way perfect white teeth bite down on a deep red lip.

The meaning of those flushed cheeks take a turn from slightly intoxicated to something totally different and Emma's mind is trying to catch up with all the information as her hand stalls. Regina releases a slightly uneven breath and it washes right over the blonde's face. The scent of alcohol and something that is purely Regina wafts into her senses and Emma finds it actually excites her. The knowledge that she was able to excite the dark beauty in front of her makes her nipples harden and she bites her lip looking at the woman's body. Regina has quite a beautiful body to if she is being honest with herself. Emma has even appreciated what the mayor looked like in her power suites; she could imagine her being a freak in bed all dominance and in control. The thought of Regina in bed sends a jolt through her body.

Her hand continues to rub softly now and her eyes are focused on the face in front of her wanting to see the dark woman's every minute muscle twitch. It is fascinating watching as Regina tries to stay in control fighting her own body's responses even as an undeterminable amount of alcohol swims through her veins. Regina's posture is rigid and she moves to clamp her legs closer together, but the soft caressing feels marvelous and the traitorous moan slips out of her lips before she can fight it back. It is out before either woman knows what to do and both seem to freeze as their surroundings finally register in their inebriated and aroused addled minds.

Luckily for the two, no one wants to socialize with an evil queen and everyone seems to be oblivious to the two. At this point it seems Regina has finally come to her senses and stands. "I need to do something about this." she gestures to the soaked front of her dress before she is heading for the door.

Emma blinks and is standing following the woman who is already at the door. The cool night air hits the blonde and she can feel her cloudy brain gain a little focus, but she spots Regina making her way towards the black Mercedes just a few feet away from her and slightly jogs to catch up with her. Her approach is heard and Regina turns to look at the blonde her mind clearing and body being attacked from the cold hitting the saturation on her dress. "Miss Swan I assure that I will be fine with out anymore help from you." She gives her dress a point as if to say 'here is the evidence of just what your help leads to'.

Emma gives a sheepish head duck mumbling an apology that Regina pays no mind to as she begins to unlock the door. "I'm going to have to stop you" The blonde says putting her hand on the former mayor's forearm causing two brown eyes to shoot toward her.

"Excuse me?" Regina's tone is frustrated; she is angry with herself for getting so worked up over the blonde's touch, but needs to get away from the blonde because her body continues to respond to the blonde's touch like know other. She moves her arm out of Emma's grip hoping that without the blonde's touch she would gain clarity.

But that touch had already sent Emma's mind whirling and the lack of physical contact almost made her want to cry out. "I'm still the sheriff and I will arrest you for drinking and driving."

Regina stares at the woman a moment. "This is absurd I'm perfectly capable of driving this vehicle." The dark haired woman goes to open her door only to have it pushed closed once again.

"Miss Swan" it's breathless with exasperation and causes another flutter of arousal to course through the blonde's body.

"If you insist on getting into this car, I will be forced to take you down to the station and punish you." The last two words are said in a hush that causes a pleasurable tingle to travel down the dark haired woman's spine and she gives her head a slight shake trying to clear away the arousal.

"_Really_ Miss Swan" she gives an eye roll before forcibly yanking her door open; she had spent enough time entertaining the woman and despite how her body was reacting to the attractive woman she was becoming cold out in the open. But as she moved to get into the car she found herself pushed up against the side of the car her front pushed against the cool metal of the vehicle while a warm body pressed itself deliciously against her back. All Regina could manage was a startled gasp at the action.

"I told you, Regina, if you got into the car I was going to have to take you down to the station" her lips get close to the woman trapped by her body's ear speaking the words lowly "and push you" she pushes her body more firmly against the older woman's before moving away.

Regina can not help it the words send a wave of arousal swimming through her body and she is thankful for the body that is pushing her against the car because without it she does not think that she would be able to stand. But then Emma pulls back after pushing more firmly into her and the press has her swallowing a moan in her throat as she rests her body against the car making sure she does not fall over.

Emma's hands go to the woman's sides skimming their way upward on the beautiful body before her. "What are you doing?" the words are rasped out and only give Emma pause for a second.

"I have to make sure you don't have any concealed weapons." Is the reply that the blonde states simply as if it is the most normal thing in the world; in truth, it would be on any given day under different circumstances, but now it has an overwhelming undertone of sexuality that makes both women clench in anticipation.

Emma's hands follow the curve of Regina's body up slowly from a small waist. As they travel over ribs they move inward still moving up and allowing Emma the ability to cup two perfect breasts in her hands. She gives them a light squeeze causing Regina's breath to hits and nipples to instantly harden at the attention to her breasts. Emma continues to massage them delighting in the light panting that it causes in the beautiful dark haired woman. With a final tug on two erect nipples Emma's hands move lightly tracing over arms then beginning their decent.

Her hands slide over a small abdomen before moving back around and to hips where they move closer together as they continue to slide lower. Emma has a firm cheek in each hand and she squeezes the firm muscle; the blonde would never take herself as much of an ass woman, but just feeling the supple flesh makes her think twice about that.

The warm muscle was nice round and firm and she could not resist giving it a light tap with her right hand satisfied in the sharp inhalation of air that it caused the former queen. She massaged both cheeks firmly running her thumb between the two just once before slowly allowing her hands to circle around to the dark haired beauty's front.

Both hands are on a thigh and slowly they begin to descend lower until Emma finally has to kneel in order to continue. The fact that when she kneels makes the blonde eye level with that round ass just makes the deal all the sweeter. Once both hands have reached an ankle they both move to a single leg traveling up over smooth skin.

As the blonde's hands slid past the material of her black dress, Regina's breath hitched and body tensed as her body tingled at the warm hands sliding on her skin making her body want to sing. She knew what was coming and the rational part of her mind screamed at her that she was outside where anyone would be able to spot her, that this woman was her mortal enemy's daughter, but her lust filled mind did not give a damn. She spread her legs just slightly allowing the hands to slide higher easier making Emma's smirk widen on her face. Her hands glided up moving along the creamy skin of her thigh; the movement ceased for a split second as she felt the silky material of the dark woman's panties. The tensing of the thigh still within her grasp spurred the woman on and her hands continued to move. Her left cupped the dark woman's soaked sex through the thin material of her panties while the other briefly fluttered to the warm skin of a hip.

It was all over quick and her hands were down once again at an ankle traveling slowly upwards on the left smooth leg. "You have amazing legs" it comes out as nearly a growl the blonde's hot breath hitting the Regina's fit ass and fanning out sending a delicious shiver up the former queen's back, but other than that the comment goes unanswered. Unfazed, Emma continues the movement of her hands once again making it under the material of a dark dress and continuing. There is no hesitation as she feels the silky material of Regina's panties and continues her right hand rubbing over the damp material over her sex a lecherous grin crossing her face.

She can not help herself; the fact that she was able to have an effect on the former evil queen excites the blonde and she does not want to tear her hands away from the woman's damp panties; a brief thought of taking them off flashes through her mind before she reminds herself of their current location. She drops a single hand, right hand still firmly pushed against a damp crotch as she leans her body flush against the other woman's back after standing. This position allows the blonde to here every hitched breath and bit back groan; she loves the sounds.

She runs her hand back across the material covered slit not stopping until she reaches her as then lets her hand travel forward once again apply pressure where the blonde estimates a sensitive clit is. Emma is rewarded with a deep groan and she moves forward to nip an exposed shoulder. Her hand once again moving back between her slit over panties. Her movements stop suddenly before she moves her hand away; Regina is about to vocalize her complaint, but then those fingers are pushing her panties aside and slipping into her dripping opening fast and hard. A loud moan is ripped out of her throat and her walls clamp around the two digits invading her.

But just as quickly as they came they were gone and Emma had taken a step back and away from the dark haired beauty. "Come on" Emma grabs the woman's forearm in a firm grip as she pulls the woman away from her car before Regina could even complain and starts guiding her down the road towards the station. Regina follows along silently not putting up a fight her mind still processing what was going on and trying to make sure that she would not fall over.

By the time they made it into the empty station Regina was shivering the wet material of her dress sticking uncomfortably to her skin. The brunette was made to sit at a chair opposite the sheriff's usual seat on the other side of the desk. The blonde opened a single desk drawer pulling out a set of keys before walking over to the heavy metal doors of the cell and opening them swinging it open gesturing with a flourish for the brunette to enter. "Here you go."

Regina narrowed her eyes stubbornly as she looked at the blonde not moving in the slightest except for the occasional tremor that went through her body. Her legs were firmly clamped together as she sat staring at the blonde.

Emma just smiles slightly raising a single blonde brow; her eyes travel over the woman's body slowly and she licks her lips as they make it to those beautiful legs that she had her hands on not more than five minutes earlier. She can feel her nipples getting hard; the blonde's grip on the cell door tightens growing anxious as her eyes flit back to the dinky mattress in the cell. She contemplates just forgoing a bed of any kind and bending the woman over her desk.

Subconsciously she has been rubbing her thumb over her middle and pointer fingers and she takes notice looking down at the hand. Without a second thought she brings the fingers up to her nose and inhales the scent of the woman that they were in staring hungrily at the dark haired woman who's own eyes widened in both shock and desire. Emma groans at the scent that greets her and greedily sucks on the two digits running her tongue over them as green eyes connect with brown.

Emma is already striding towards the still slightly shell shocked woman in front of her desk and she is pulling her off the chair slamming their lips together where they engage in a sloppy kiss that is all teeth and tongue. "Let's get you out of this wet dress." Emma murmurs as she begins to quickly peel the material off of the woman exposing the glorious olive skin underneath.

The blonde's mouth floods with moisture at the sight of the flawless skin on display imagining her lips running over every piece of that skin. She leaned in to kiss those plump red lips again only to be stopped by a hand against her chest. Confused green eyes look up into lust filled brown a clear question in them.

"I hardly think that it is fair that we be so uneven Miss Swan." Although it comes out slightly breathy with a clear husk to the statement holds a certain level of authority that is reminiscent of her days as mayor giving Emma the shivers as she bites her bottom lip in hunger. Seeing the younger woman not moving and her previous reaction, Region clears her throat raising a single dark brow.

It seems to snap the blonde into action and she is quickly shoving off her clothes as fast as she can until she stands before the mayor in nothing, but her skin. She smiles slightly before moving into the woman no longer able to deny herself the warm olive flesh any longer. The moment Emma's bare flesh touches the beautiful olive of the other woman's she moans her body heating up at the contact. Their lips meet once again tongues sliding against each other as lips move in a slow dance.

Both women's hands slide over the others body exploring and groping. Emma moans as Regina pinches a nipple and she moves to cup the other woman's breast, but is frustrated when she encounters the material of a black lacy bra. The blonde pulls back staring down at the unwanted garment as if it had personally offended her before her brains seems to finally register that Regina is not yet naked. She is quick as she reaches behind the former queen to unsnap a bra as binds before the woman helping her take off the amazing pumps she wore. Finally, she slides down the last barrier between her and the glorious nude vision of Regina Mills.

Her fingers hook into the sides of the silky panties as she slowly slides them down legs that she has already familiarized herself with. Green eyes take in the woman's glistening lips and she licks her lips at the sight remember the taste of the woman's juices on her fingers. She bends to take the panties off and ends up eye level with Regina's aroused sex and she inhales taking in the scent of the dark woman's arousal causing her mouth to once again flood with moisture.

She leans forward allowing her tongue to travel along the slit only once collecting the woman's flavor on her tongue groaning. Emma is tempted to just devour Regina's beautiful pussy all at once, but she reins back pulling the silky garment the rest of the way off. A mischievous smile takes over her face as a thought occurs to her and she stands swiftly throwing the panties into the still open drawer on her desk while once again joining their lips in order to keep Regina's attention.

Their lips move together in a hungry dance as tongue massage. Emma lets her hands become acquainted with the beautiful body before her sliding along narrow hips and small waist to let her fingertips graze over dusty pink nipples that harden instantly at their touch. She gives them a pinch making Regina moan into her mouth as Regina's own hands find hips to grab onto grounding herself and pulling the blonde into her as her hips grind looking for some sort of friction to alleviate her ever present need.

Emma lets out a moan as her lips leave plump ones and she kisses down a jaw and to a perfect lick where she nips and licks that tantalizingly tasty flesh there. Her skin is smooth and feels good against her tongue as she runs it over the olive colored skin of a delicate neck; Regina leans her head back granting the blonde more room to explore as a heavy moan leaves her parted lips. The sound is music to Emma's ears and she moves her kisses lower kissing the tops of two perfect breasts as her hands massage them gently.

At the feel of Emma's teasing kisses on her flesh, Regina's hips give and involuntary, needy grind against Emma. The neediness of Regina's actions are like a constant flood of a drug flowing right through the blonde's body and she soon envelops a single erect nipple into her warm mouth sucking greedily at it. Regina's hands slid up Emma's back as they tangle into blonde locks tugging her closer into her flesh moaning as her nails gently scrap against the blonde's scalp. Releasing the nipple with a wet pop, Emma takes the other nipple between her lips lavishing it with the same attention earning a wonton moan from Regina that seemed to reverberate off the sheriff station walls.

Regina's hip grind more insistently against the blonde trying to alleviate her need desperately "Please…" it is moaned out as much of a plea as a groan of pleasure and hearing it sends a jolt of arousal and want shooting through her body.

And Emma is quick to comply standing erect with a wet pop and hoisting the dark haired beauty up by her hips onto the desk before her and quickly burying her fingers deep within the velvety walls of Regina's tight sex. At the intrusion, the former queen releases a loud whine of pleasure and appreciation. Those fingers begin a desperate pace slamming into the woman's sweet cunt in hard, deep pumps.

Emma's eyes were riveted to the sight before her watching as Regina tipped her head back in pleasure hands leaned behind her in order to keep her up as she moaned needily at the delicious assault on her tight and needy sex. She watched as Regina's hips moved to meet her every thrust in order to take her finger's in deeply and as this caused her two beautiful breasts to move with each hip thrust jumping delightfully for her eyes. The sight had her squeezing her hips together in arousal and she bent taking one of those taunting nipples once again in her lips and sucked as she added a third finger into Regina's wanting cunt.

The feeling of being filled up had the former queen releasing a primal whine as a single hand came up to thread within those luscious golden locks forcing her to lean on her other. Regina's movements soon began to become more erratic and moans more desperate and loud. Emma knew that Regina was close to falling off that precipice of pleasure and the thought of watching the beautiful woman reach her peek had her nipples puckering. She curved her fingers inside the woman hitting the perfect spot and let her thumb swipe against Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. Two thrust more and she felt Regina's walls flutter around her fingers as she came her juices flowing out of her filled whole as Regina's mouth opened up in a silent scream of pleasure and her hips moved sporadically.

Emma let the woman come down from her high slowly extracting her finger's from the former queen causing her to whimper and then moan aroused as the blonde sucked the woman's juices from her fingers as green stared into lidded brown eyes. Emma smirked before going around her desks feeling dark brown eyes follow her every move as she sat down on her desk chair opening her legs revealing her own folds glistening with arousal. Green eyes once again met brown as she simply said "I'm waiting."


End file.
